How Amazing 36B
by boucha
Summary: Cinta pertamanya ternyata sudah bersuami,anak dua mengikuti program keluarga berencana,investasi kredit rumah jangka panjang dan asuransi prudential tingkat menengah. Kenapa Angelina begitu tega menghancurkan hatinya?Dia tidak seharusnya menyapanya dengan ramah,tidak perlu menyuruhnya masuk rumah menawari jus jeruk dingin jika untuk menghancurkan hati Sasuke!


**Oke,**

Author kembali dengan cerita bergenre humor, author harap para reviewer's suka dengan fic ini.

Karena yang paling membahagiakan dari para penulis adalah pembaca yang menyukai karyanya.

oke, silakan membaca mumpung gratis.

NB : Hinata Hyuuga, Uchiha Sasuke, Sabaku No Gaara milik Author

Narto ujumaki/namikaje terserahlah, milik Mas-Kish

**Awas, bom typo**

**Sasuke Uchiha Want's**

Kata mereka tentang jodoh

"Jodoh itu mirip." Simbah

"Yang bisa nyuci baju, bersih-bersih, masak sama ngurusin (dompet) suami" Bapak

"Yang punya duit." Ibu

"Pake Ferrari, nongkrong di cafe mahal." Kakak

"Bisa di jadiin kuda-kudaan kayak Bapak." Adik

"Yang bisa di selingkuhin." orang kaya koruptor

"Yang punya kepribadian" Mario Tangguh "Rumah pribadi, mobil pribadi, pulau pribadi"

Sumber : keluarga bencana.

"Serius lu?" teriak Namikaze Naruto yang akrab disapa Jhon sambil melotot ke arah Uchiha Sasuke.

Demi Upin dan Ipin, demi Durian, demi Tempe, demi Reog Ponorogo, demi Manohara, yang hak patennya mau di caplok Malesya. Eh salah, Upin Ipin emang bukan punya Negeri Kesatuan Republik Indonesia. Demi sembako gratis para caleg korup, demi tabung gas subsidi pemerintah yang gampang meledak, demi upil yang setia nangkring di langit-langit hidung pembaca, demi kecakepan author yang mempesona. Ini bencana, ini tidak mungkin terjadi. Apakah tadi pagi Jhon bangun kesiangan sampai engga liat matahari terbit dari barat? Engga, engga, jelas tadi pagi Jhon masih liat matahari terbit dari timur agak melenceng 5O ke arah utara dan dia ingat yang di barat itu Sun Go Kong cari kitab suci. Apakah bencana Lapindo sudah usai, belum. Berarti kiamat belum datang tapi memang sudah menjelang.

.

Ini parah! Parah. Bahaya level sekarat. Ini lebih bahaya daripada marahnya mami Kushina saat Naruto dengan nekat mengganti namanya menjadi Farjhones Naruto. Ini lebih menakutkan dari lemparan piring mami Kushina sungguh, lebih mengerikan dari potongan uang sangu selama-lamanya.

Jhon menelan ludah, pikirannya tersadar, dia kembali ke alam fana ini. "Elu minta di cariin calon istri?" ucapnya serius. Sungguh ini bukan berita yang main-main. Ini bukan telpon iseng tentang ancaman bom, bukan. Bukan tentang Miyabi yang minta dikawinin sama author bukaaannn! Bukan juga tentang Orlando Bloom atau Jung Ji hoon yang mengajak author menikah, bukan. Sekali lagi BUKAN! Author tetep nolak karena author bukan GAY! Sekali lagi author tegasin GUE cuma HOMO. Absolutly NOT ABOUT THAT'S ALL! Ini masalah yang lebis serius dari pada semua hal itu. Butuh otak sejenius Albert Einstein untuk memecahkan perkara ini. Tidak, tidak, kejeniusan Albert juga engga mungkin bisa memecahkan ini semua. Sungguh kepala Jhon serasa mau pecah mendengar penuturan Sasuke beberapa menit lalu.

"Hn... Gue merasa gue udah cukup mapan untuk hal itu." ucap Sasuke dengan penuh keyakinan. Semangatnya membara mengingat tentang istri dan sebuah pernikahan.

.

Jhon hanya membisu mendengar pernyataan Sasuke. Otaknya konslet, alhasil syaraf motoriknya tidak bisa bekerja dengan baik. Mulutnya menganga lebar, pertanda syok berat. Mungkin setelah ini dia harus konsultasi ke dokter ahli jiwa buat periksa supaya dia tahu, dirinya atau Sasuke yang sakit jiwa.

"Gue udah cukup umur, gue udah punya pekerjaan tetap jadi gue punya penghasilan buat ngehidupin anak istri gue entar, " ucap Sasuke bangga.

"Tapi elu kan baru 18 tahun. Baru kuliah semester 1! Pekerjaan tetap RAMBUTMU UBAN SEMUA! Apa ngerjain makalah mahasiswa males itu namanya pekerjaan tetap?!" ucap Jhon emosi. Dirinya tak bisa menebak pola pikir sahabatnya yang satu ini. Selalu bersama melewati hari-hari selama 18 tahun ternyata belum cukup untuk mengetahui isi otak orang lain. Padahal mereka selalu berbagi makan sepiring berdua, es paddle pop satu stik berdua, selimutpun satu disobek bagi dua. Tapi sekarang apa? APA?! Jhon engga bisa nerima kenyataan bahwa Sasuke ingin menikah di usia muda. Engga! Itu engga boleh terjadi. Jhon belum siap menerima seorang perempuan hadir diantara mereka dengan suatu ikatan. Bukan, mereka berdua bukan gay. Hanya saja Jhon engga bisa berbagi makan sepiring bertiga, es paddle pop satu stik bertiga. Itu mengurangi jatahnya. Ini ga boleh terjadi. Jhon benar-benar belum siap. Jhon benar-benar tidak bisa menerima ini. Apalagi dengan tambahan bahwa setelah menikah, Sasuke pingin cepet-cepet punya (bikin) anak. Makan sepiring bagi empat! "Engga Dobe, rencananya gue pingin punya anak kembar tiga." What? Sepiring bagi enam.

"Arrrrrgggghhhhh!" teriak Jhon sambil mengacak rambutnya, menggeram frustasi. "Gue ga setuju. Pokoknya gue engga setuju elu nikah!"

"Loh nikah itu sunnah rosul Jhon. Gue udah konsultasi sama dokter Boy, kesehatan gue bagus, kesuburan reproduksi gue juga bagus. Jadi kenapa lagi musti ditunda?" ujar Sasuke hidungnya kebang kempis, lubangnya membesar mengecil memamerkan kebersihannya.

"SIAPA! Siapa cewek ga waras yang mau sama elu Sas?"

"Ya belum ada. Ini makanya gue minta bantuan elu buat nyari. Kan gue udah bilang tadi." jawab Sasuke dengan enteng.

.

Jhon menarik nafas lega. Seengganya kemungkinan Sasuke buat nikah muda berkurang 50 persen. Tapi masih ada peluang 50 persen juga. Jhon harus berhati-hati. Jangan sampai peluang gagal nikah muda 50 persen yang dia miliki menghilang.

"Tapi kalo soal calon sih gue ada banyak."

What the.. Jhon kalap mendengarnya, mulutnya megap-megap keluar busa, jerawat segede upil diwajahnya menjerit hingga meletus..

"Jadi sekarang gue minta bantuan elu buat milih satu cewek diantara cewek-cewek di foto ini."

Sasuke mengeluarkan empat lembar amplop coklat khas amplop lamaran kerja.

Diambilnya selembar foto dari salah satu amplop tersebut. "Yang pertama, Shion Cintya Bella. Anak SMA kelas tiga. Cakep, tinggi, pinter, anak orang kaya. Anak tunggal. Jadi gue tinggal nunggu ortunya mati terus gue bisa hidup enak kaya raya tanpa perlu susah-susah kerja. Cocok engga buat gue?"

"Wah gile lu ya. Anak SMA mau lu ajak nikah. Bisa kena pasal menikahi anak di bawah umur lu." Jhon merasa Sasuke udah bener-bener stress. Ga waras. Sungguh patah hati emang bisa buat orang jadi gila.

"Hn... ya udah. Kalo yang ini gimana? Ini Inoichi Jolie. Ni cewe udah 18 tahun. Udah ga SMA, kuliah semester satu juga sama kaya kita." ujar Sasuke antusias pada sebuah foto gadis cantik.

"Sembarangan lu! Itu adik kembar gue bego!" Jhon menyambar foto di tangan Sasuke. "Gue ga bakal setuju lu sama adik gue. Enak aja."

"Ya udah ini aja. Namanya Siti." Sasuke mengulurkan sebuah foto pada Jhon. Jhon terhenyak begitu melihatnya.

"Sembarangan lu Ga! Ini sih anaknya Bu Tsunade! Umurnya aja belom setaun. Wah parah lu ye?"

"Tapi kan cakep. Montok banget dia, kayak emaknya." Sasuke dan Jhon ileran seketika. membayangkan yang iya iya huuuyyy.

.

Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Efek patah hati yang begitu dahsyat. Jhon percaya bahwa Sasuke pasti tidak bisa melewati semua ini. Ini semua salah Jhon. Andai saja waktu itu Jhon engga ngenalin Sasuke sama tantenya pasti Sasuke engga bakal jadi kayak gini. Engga ini bukan sepenuhnya salah Jhon. Ini salah Menteri Pendidikan, mereka yang membuat hal ini terjadi. Andai saja syarat wisuda bukan skripsi pasti hal ini tidak akan terjadi. Mereka tidak akan dipaksa membuat skripsi untuk menyelesaikan kuliah mereka. Skripsi yang membuat Sasuke harus bertemu dengan tante Angelina Jolie salah satu narasumber untuk skripsinya. Bukan, bukan skripsi Sasuke, dia baru mahasiswa semester satu. Ini skripsi mbah Obito atau yang akrab disapa Parjo, mahasiswa abadi kampus mereka. Karena prihatin dengan keadaan Parjo dan pada dasarnya Sasuke adalah orang baik maka dia dengan tulus ikhlas membantu meringankan sedikit beban hidup Parjo. Mulai dari cover, daftar isi sampai daftar pustaka Sasuke dengan rela mengerjakannya dengan embel-embel 300 ribu rupiah. Hidup harus saling tolong menolong. Sasuke bangga pada dirinya, dia adalah orang yang memiliki tenggang rasa yang tinggi. Dia idaman wanita.

Kembali pada saat dimana hari na'as itu tiba. Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama emang dahsyat. Begitu melihat tante Angelina yang membuka pagar rumahnya saat Jhon memencet bel rumahnya, bunga-bunga berterbangan dimana-mana, efek bling-bling mengitari keduanya, cahaya yang entah dari mana langsung menyorot (dada) Angelina, menambah efek dramatis apalagi dengan latar depan pager rumah Angelina, tentu saja ini dalam penglihatan Sasuke. Sasuke terpana, tidak percaya pada pemandangan indah di depan matanya. Sesosok bidadari kulit putih berdada montok memberikan senyum yang mempesona kepadanya. Pas, pas banget, ini sempurna. Wanita ini perwujudan dari segala otak mesum kaum adam. Sasuke langsung menyatakan cinta seketika itu juga.

"Dari manakah gerangan dirimu berasal wahai bidadariku?" Sasuke mencium jemari Angelina, merasakan kelembutan kulit wanita, terbuai oleh wangi mama lemon yang menguar tangan yang dia cium.

Jhon menganga, Sasuke seketika berubah menjadi seorang pujangga. Ini hal teridiot yang pernah dia lihat. Angelina tersenyum, dia menarik tangannya kemudian menepuk ringan pucuk kepala Sasuke.

"Ayo masuk, tante udah siapin jus jeruk dingin sama kue buat kalian." Angelina membuka pintu pagar rumahnya, mempersilahkan Sasuke dan Jhon masuk. Namun pergerakannya terhenti karena dengan tiba-tiba Sasuke kembali menggenggam tangannya.

"Kau sungguh mempesona. Maukah kau menjadi pendamping hidupku. Menjadi guling dalam setiap tidurku. Menemaniku di masa tuaku kelak. Bersama mengarungi kehidupan ini?" ucap Sasuke.

"Eh?" Angelina bingung dengan ucapan pemuda di hadapannya ini.

.

"Mamaaaa...hiks...hiks..mas Paijo mukul Neneng. Huaaaa..." seorang anak perempuan berlari dari dalam rumah menghampiri Angelina, jemari mungil itu mencengkram kemeja putih Angelina. Sasuke murka seketika. Siapa makhluk kecil pengganggu momen penting dalam hidupnya ini.

"Cup cup cup... Sini mama gendong sini. Mana yang sakit?" ucap Angelina seraya menggendong Neneng si anak kecil itu. Neneng dengan manjanya mengalungkan tangan ke leher Angelina. Sasuke mendengus tidak suka. Bocah ingusan ini ngajak perang rupanya. Kampret kecil ini harus disingkirkan segera.

"Ehm!" ucapnya. "Dek Neneng bisa tinggalin Mas ganteng ini sama Mbak Angelina nya sebentar dulu, bisa kan?" memasang senyum semanis mungkin, Sasuke mencoba merayu.

Neneng mengerjapkan matanya, "Om mau ngapain sama mama?"

OM? OM! Ni bocah seenaknya aja manggil-manggil Om, emangnya muke gue setua itu! Dan ngapain sebut-sebut Angelina mama?

"Ma...mama..." suara bass menggema dari dalam rumah Angelina.

"Iya Pah, ada apa?" Angelina bergegas masuk ke dalam rumahnya tanpa menghiraukan Sasuke yang langsung mangap lebar-lebar, syok.

"Mama? Papah?"

.

Tidak cinta pertamanya menghancurkan hatinya. Cinta pertamanya ternyata sudah bersuami, anak dua mengikuti program keluarga berencana, investasi kredit rumah jangka panjang dan asuransi prudential tingkat menengah. Kenapa? Kenapa Angelina begitu tega menghancurkan hatinya? Angelina tidak seharusnya menyapanya dengan ramah, tidak perlu menyuruhnya masuk rumah, tidak perlu juga menawari jus jeruk dingin jika untuk menghancurkan hati Sasuke dengan kenyataan bahwa Angelina sudah bersuami. Harusnya dari awal Angelina tidak memberikan harapan. Karena ternyata harapan yang diberikan hanyalah harapan palsu.

Sasuke marah dan menendang pintu pagar rumah Angelina dengan keras sebelum dia meninggalkan rumah Angelina, pulang kerumahnya. Jhon hanya bisa bengong melihatnya.

"Loh Nar? Mana temen kamu?" tanya Tante Angelina saat kembali ke pintu pagar rumahnya.

"Pulang tante. Dia marah sama tante."

"Lho kenapa? Emang tante salah apa? Ketemu juga baru sekali ini, Nar."

"Dia patah hati tau tante udah punya suami."

"Hah?"

.

Dan seketika itu juga Sasuke langsung kena thypus karena patah hati. Dia membenci Angelina lebih dari apapun, otaknya menanamkan kata benci yang teramat dalam pada Angelina. Namun nuraninya berontak, rasa cinta itu tetap ada. Bagaimanapun juga Angelina tidak salah, waktu lah yang salah mengapa mempertemukan mereka di saat Angelina sudah bersuami. Angelina pasti akan lebih memilih suaminya, yang sudah bekerja memiliki penghasilan tidak seperti dirinya mahasiswa semester satu yang masih minta uang sangu dari mama. Tidak bisakah waktu diputar ulang dan pertemukan mereka saat Angelina masih di usia remaja? Saat itu pasti Angelina belum bersuami. Atau beberapa tahun lagi saat suami Angelina sudah mati. Sasuke bisa menyumbangkan Neneng dan Paijo ke panti asuhan terdekat bukan?

Jhon berpikir ini pasti efek dari rasa sakit hati itu. Sasuke sengaja memilih anak di bawah umur buat dinikahinya. Pasti karena anak dibawah umur kemungkinannya kecil telah bersuami. Tentu saja Sasuke tidak mau mengambil resiko itu lagi bukan. Jangan- jangan ini salah satu ciri-ciri pedophil? Bencana ini bencana. Seharusnya Jhon bisa menduga dari sebelumnya. Dia mengabaikan tanda-tanda yang Sasuke buat. Harusnya dia sadar belakangan ini Sasuke lebih suka nemenin chibi maruko-chan, balita ponakan Jhon untuk main boneka barbie daripada nemenin Jhon main PS. Atau saat Sasuke lebih memilih mengisi malem minggunya buat ngajarin Shizuka anak SD yang tinggal di sebelah rumahnya pelajaran matematika. Pantas, pantas saja Sasuke tidak pernah menjalin hubungan dengan gadis seusia mereka. Ternyata Sasuke pedophil! Harusnya Jhon tidak mengabaikan semua itu. Ini sudah terlambat. Sebagai sahabat Jhon merasa sangat tidak berguna.

Jhon harus berbuat sesuatu demi Sasuke. Dia harus segera menghubungi psikiater. Sasuke butuh psikiater. Jhon menyambar android jelly bean milik Inoichi Jolie. Tapi terus dia bingung, emang siapa yang mau gue telpon?

.

"Gimana Jhon! Lo ada calon ngga buat gue? Gue maunya yang penurut, hemat, keibuan, montok, kaya tujuh turunan, bokap nyokapnya udah sekarat"

Jhon terlempar kembali ke dunia nyata karena mendengar penuturan Sasuke barusan.

"Sadar Sas! Sadar." Jhon mengguncang-guncang bahu Sasuke dengan kencang, membuat Sasuke muntah di bajunya.

Saat itu, datanglah Inoichi Jolie dengan busana minimnya.

"Loh kalian lagi ngapain? Aaaa Sasuke-kun! Baka NARTO apa yang elu lakuin sampe Sasuke-kun muntah gini?" Ino menarik Sasuke ke arahnya, melap bibir seksi Sasuke dengan ujung bajunya hingga pusarnya kelihatan. Dahi Sasuke menyentuh benda kenyal yang diyakininya sebagai dada gadis pirang cup 34 B. Cengirannya keluar seketika, otaknya di penuhi dengan pikiran-pikiran mesum bin iya iya tingkat lanjut.

"Astaga Sasuke-kun, kamu mimisan?"

Teparlah Sasuke di lantai sambil kejang-kejang, Farjhones Naruto dan para pembaca yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya bisa melompong.

bersambung...

selanjutnya di chappie 2

"Hinata? Si Hyuuga itu?" mata Sasuke memincing, memperhatikan seorang gadis yang selalu memakai baju kedodoran. "Cih, jangan bercanda!"

"Wah, elu ga tau. Berlian itu tersembunyi Man!" Jhon tersenyum.

"Maksud lu? Cewe kucel gitu lu bilang berlian?" Sasuke terkekeh. "Mata lu soak!"

"Ya gini deh. Cowo yang taunya serba instant. Lu tau ga, properti apa yang tersembunyi di balik baju kedodoran itu?"

Alis Sasuke saling bertautan. "Apa?"

Jhon mengeluarkan handphonenya, memperlihatkan foto seorang gadis yang sedang berganti pakaian.

"36 CUP B!" seru Jhon girang

"CRROOOOOTTT" kedua pria itu mimisan bersamaan sambil menatap sebuah foto.

tengkyu sudah membaca dan meripiuwww... :* :* :*

maafkan author membuat Sasuke menjadi OOC hehehe


End file.
